Just a Dream
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Yes, yet another songfic from me. Just a Dream, if Percy didn't survive the Battle with Gaea.  Character Death.


**AN: So this is a songfic I thought of a while ago and just never uploaded. It's basically a scenario if Percy is killed during the battle of Gaea and the giants. **

**From Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen<em>

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night._

I stood stoically in the Amphitheatre, nobody was wearing their Camp Half-Blood shirts today, instead everyone was clad in black and green. Hundreds of campers were crowded around the fire both Greek and Roman. It had been three days since the battle with Gaea. Three days since my world had ended.

I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. I had to be strong. I could do this.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down ,trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

Gods, this wasn't happening. Any minute now Percy would stumble up over the hill to tell me he was ok, any minute now... I had told Thalia last night that he would be back, but she hadn't believed me. Instead just giving me a sympathetic look and retreating to her cabin with Jason.

Why couldn't she see that he wasn't really dead? Why did she have no faith in the Gods? Surely they wouldn't let their greatest hero die trying to save them from their mother!

Besides, Percy would never leave me, Percy would never do that. He was a good man, the best I've ever met, he would never leave me all alone in the world.

Surely...

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

I caught sight of Poseidon standing with his head bowed at the back of the amphitheatre, he didn't wear his usual patterned shirt and sandals, instead he was dressed in a black suit with a brilliant green tie, the same colour of his eyes... '_and Percy's_' My heart whispered.

I looked sullenly around the amphitheatre, all around me were crying Demi-gods, the Roman's had merged with the Greek and I could hardly tell them apart. We had fought together, we had won together, and we had lost together...

I could hear the Apollo campers humming a low, ominous tune that, while it was beautiful, it was starting to break through the walls I had put up around myself, I refused to believe Percy was gone.

Grover was wailing miserably nearby, his heart wrenching sobs shattering what hope I had left of Percy returning.

He was really gone...

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

I let out a choked sob. How could he do this to me? How could he leave me all alone?

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks too quickly for me to wipe away, I could taste salt on my tongue but more than that I could feel the ache in my heart. A dull, empty sensation spread through my chest, it was like a punch in the gut and I didn't know what to do.

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

It was too unreal, like I was looking down at myself. Nico had confirmed it, he told me time and time again he was truly gone which seemed to finally make it real in my mind.

After all when the Son of the Death God tells you your best friend is gone, it's hard not to believe him. But my emotional walls were strong, I managed to hold them up to stop the hurt from overpowering me completely.

Until now.

It wasn't like the time Percy had just disappeared, no, this time he was truly gone, and he wasn't going to magically come back.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder and led me towards the fire.

"Percy Jackson was the bravest and most loyal hero I have ever met and had the pleasure to teach" Chiron's voice cracked slightly. "He was an incredible leader and we all know that many of us would not be here if not for his remarkable skills" A tear tricked down Chiron's cheek. "He will be missed by all greatly and there is no one here now who does not wish they had more time with him"

Chiron looked over to the Hephaestus campers who stood in a group and then to my own siblings. "The children of Hephaestus and Athena will work together to create a memorial for Percy" He bowed his head. "He is one of the few who truly deserve it"

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag, and she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

Chiron passed me Percy's shroud and I stood over the fire.

Gods this wasn't happening.

Tears streamed down my face, last time I had done this I had just 'lost' my best friend.

This time it seemed so much worse, my love was gone and I would never be whole again.

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

I clung onto the shroud, unable to truly let go. I let out a choked sob as my heart shattered. I could feel the eyes of the entire camp on me, all with that stupid sympathetic glint in their eye.

Thalia was by my side in less than a second, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Shh" She said in a totally-not-like-Thalia soothing voice. "You need to let go" She murmured.

I looked up at her through blurry eyes and felt myself overcome by tears again. I couldn't do it, I couldn't burn the only thing left of Percy. "I can't" I whispered.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

Thalia bit her lip, tears glistening in her bright blue eyes. "Annabeth..." She started but I didn't want her sympathy. "I'm sorry"

"No" I said desperately. "I don't... I can't... Why would he do that? Why did he have to go and leave me? He always had to be the hero!" I sobbed, completely letting my emotions loose, I didn't care who saw. "That one giant got through his defence and now he's gone!" My legs felt weak and I fell to my knees. "How could he do this to me?"

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

The Apollo campers spoke out in harmonious cries. The tune dull and depressing but fitting the funeral perfectly.

I felt so alone.

All around me people were comforting each other, Jason and Piper, Grover and Juniper, Clarisse and Chris, Sally and Paul. If a camper wasn't comforting their lover they were with their siblings. Leo was standing stoically with the Hephaestus campers, my brothers and sisters stood far away, they weren't the type to show their pain and while none of them liked Percy very much, they always respected him and they knew how much we cared for each other.

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

I could see it all now, playing out in front of me. We had won the battle and the giants were beginning to retreat. Gaea had been defeated and disappeared from the scene.

One giant was all it took, one giant let out a roar of anger and swung its club at me, I didn't have time to block it before something crashed into my side and I fell to the ground. I realised the thing that had hit me wasn't the giants club, it was Percy, he had tackled me to the ground.

But unlike me he didn't get up.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

I had screamed his name, Thalia slew the giant without a second thought and we were by his side in a second.

The armour that covered his back was bent out of place, I could see blood seeping onto the ground.

I didn't believe that it was his blood.

"Percy, Percy wake up" Thalia cried, rolling him over onto his back. His head lolled to the side and he didn't stir.

I was too stunned to react, I knelt on the ground as more people crowded around me, it wasn't long before Grover appeared with Nico. At first I didn't cry, I didn't truly believe it.

Even as my brother, Michael, led me away I still didn't react.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

How did he expect me to go on without him? Why did he always have to be the hero?

I would gladly give my life for him a thousand times but he had beaten me to it.

For as long as I lived I would be alone. He was my love, my life, no matter how cheesy it sounded I couldn't truly live without him.

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

I closed my eyes and let my tears flow down my cheeks.

It was real.

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

My Seaweed Brain was dead and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Yet another songfic from me. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**(Uses ultimate mind powers) You are now under my control, you will review...**


End file.
